Minecraft: Vengeance
by Jman14102
Summary: Anybody who has watched Zoeya's and Rythian's Tekkit: Rebirth series is left asking the same question: What happens after the events of Episode 17? Well this is my answer. Will Rythian cope with his losses? Or will he descend into madness. Rated T for mild language and violence. Warning: If you haven't watched the entire Rebirth series, this story may contain major plot spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Goggles

_**Minecraft: Vengeance.**_

Chapter 1: Goggles.

**Hey guys! Jman14102 here with a Minecraft fanfiction that is pretty good for my first one. I've watched Zoeya's and Rythian's Tekkit and Tekkit: Rebirth series and have always asked myself:" What happened to Rythian after the events of Rebirth's Episode 17?" Well, I'm here to answer that question in Minecraft: Vengeance. This story may contain plot spoilers for anybody who hasn't watched the series completely. But why am I still talking? You guys came to read this story! Enjoy! Oh, yeah, I don't own Minecraft or any of the characters in the story… except for one. But that's for a later chapter.**

A man was sifting through the black rubble, frantically calling a name over and over again. The darkness limited the view to but a few yards, there was not a sound in the air except for the falling rain and occasional crack of thunder. Everything was deathly quiet. And that's what he was worried about. She had told him she was fine, that she was 98% sure that she could do this. Well, maybe 97%... actually, maybe 96- This is not the time to think about that! He and their friend had cleared out of the area, making it about as far as the Nether Portal, it was nighttime before they heard the explosion, felt the shockwave, saw the smoke. At that point he had raced back to where their fortress had been, only to find a gigantic crater that was deeper and wider than any crater he had ever seen. Now he was searching desperately through the blackened debris, hoping for a miracle of some kind. After about an hour of fruitless seeking, the thought occurred to him to search the mines; she had to be down there. She had to. But he couldn't even find the entrance; everything was buried in bits and pieces of broken rock. But as he was looking for the entrance, his foot brushed against something, it felt different from the crushed stone and scorched metal that he had trudged through before. He shined his torch along the ground and when he saw what he had brushed against; he put his torch on the ground slowly and sank to his knees.

_No. _He thought, unable to speak. _No it can't be. It can't be._

He slowly picked the object up in his shaking hands and looked at it. How it hadn't been vaporized in the blast he didn't know, but he didn't care at all about that. What he cared about was that this had belonged to her, and she was wearing them when she went down to take care of the dangerous situation that was under their house.

It was a pair of worn, green, goggles.

_Hers._

If they were here then she was almost certainly- almost certain-.

He couldn't bear the thought of it. He couldn't. He. Couldn't.

_She's…Dead._

He started crying then, clutching the goggles to his chest as he realized that these were the only memory he had of her now. Sobbing, drenched from head to toe in cold rain, he looked up at the dark nighttime skies and let out a long, heartbreaking, scream of sadness, anger, pain, and loss. He poured every heart-felt tear into that earsplitting scream before collapsing on his side into the wet mud and curling into a fetal ball, still clutching the goggles to his chest. He continued to whimper, and cry for a very long time before letting out one last shriek of anguish, wailing the name of his partner again and again, knowing that he would never see her again, never see her smile again, or hear her laugh, or see her sparkling eyes. He would never be able to see any of those things he loved so much about her. And the worst part of all was that he would never get to tell her how he truly felt about her.

He…He loved her.

When she had left before, everything had lost meaning to him, the magic was meaningless, the fortress, anything that wasn't related to her in some way, pointless. When she came back however, everything had meaning again, he felt complete. Now… She was gone for good this time. Without her, he would never feel whole again. He was a king without his queen, a knight without his armor, a mage without his apprentice.

He didn't know how long he had lain there, but when he looked up he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. He felt an emptiness suddenly appear in his chest where his heart used to be. A deep sense of longing filled that area of his body and he knew that it would never go away. He blamed himself; he should have talked her out of it, he should have gone instead, he should have told her how much he loved her. It was his fault. It was his fault. It was all-.

A new feeling quickly filled his heart.

Rage.

That bastard. It was all_ his_ fault.

It was _his_ fault she was dead.

He sat up and looked at the glowing orb of yellow slowly coming over the horizon. He realized what he had to do now.

He would make him pay.

He would make them all pay.

Pay for what they did to her.

Did to _them_.

He stood and looked at the goggles still held in his hand. The pain in his heart giving him purpose again.

"I'm coming for you, Duncan." Rythian said, his eyes burning a dark violet as he pulled out his katar. In his mind he could see it slicing through Duncan's throat as he held him against a wall.

Rythian looked at the sun moving into the sky, then at the crater where his home and his love used to be, then at the goggles.

"We're coming for you."

He pulled Zoey's goggles onto his head, looked off in the distance, and walked towards Duncan's castle.

Vengeance was coming. Rage at a man who took another man's one true love away from them. There would be no mercy. None.

**So, not bad for a first fanfiction, huh? Well, I managed to type this in three days and I'm really happy with the results. There will be more chapters to come, so keep your eyes peeled for more. I'm trying to get my writing style to be as cool an as those of other writers such as **_**Mustaches**_** and **_**Yumleethelimabean**_ **(Yes that is an account.). Check out their stories as well. Also, if you read some of their stories, I did **_**NOT,**_** I repeat, **_**NOT,**_** copy them (Specifically **_**Yumlee**_**.). Also, if you can't tell by now, I'm a big Zoeythian fan. So, yeah. Well, looks like I'm blathering on again. Quoting everyone's favorite dwarf: See you later shitlords! **


	2. Chapter 2: Teep's Troubles

_**Minecraft: Vengeance**_

Chapter 2: Teep's Troubles

**Warning: This rant was written at three in the morning, so I was tired. Just a heads up. Please don't get angry.**

**God damn it. God. Damn it. So, I just finished watching the first episode of season 3 of Zoeya's and Rythian's adventures. And unfortunately, the episode completely crushed my storyline. *Sigh of frustration*. But you know what? F**k it. I'm going to keep going with my storyline, I want to, I'm going to, and if you don't like it, what the hell are you doing reading this? I'm sorry. I'm happy Rythian's back and Zoeya's alive and everything (She's a freaking cyborg now.); it's just that I was hoping to get my other chapters out before the episode came out. But I digress. *Sigh*. Anyway, enjoy chapter two of my now "What if?" story. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. (:**

Teep was worried about Rythian, he'd been gone for several hours, so long that more than once he had tried going out and looking for him. But the harsh force of the rain and the blackness of the dark continually made him take refuge under a tree near the Nether Portal Rythian had told him to wait at.

It had stopped raining a short time ago; Teep could now see the sun shining over the treetops. He was at first glad to see the sun, but then he frowned. It had been too long; Rythian should be back by now.

Something was wrong. Teep picked up the bundle of supplies he had and pulled out his bow before walking through the forest, picking up speed as he got closer and closer to Blackrock stronghold. When he finally broke through the trees, he skidded to a halt in front of a really, really, _really_, big crater.

Teep wanted to cry, he really wanted to. But dinosaurs can't cry. He just stood there, looking at the charred remains of what was once his home. Teep knew what had happened.

Zoey must have triggered the bomb by accident; there would be nothing to recover.

Teep started looking around for Rythian, hoping to comfort the man he knew would be grieving the loss of his love. He didn't see him anywhere. But then he saw some footprints in the mixture of dirt, crushed basalt and marble, and ash. They were Rythian's, without a doubt, and they were heading straight for Duncan's castle.

Teep wanted to go after Rythian, but then he realized that the mage was probably half-insane from the misery of losing Zoey. It wasn't that hard for Teep to know that Zoey had been the one thing keeping Rythian tethered to his sanity. With her gone…

Teep shuddered at the thought.

Notch knows what Rythian could do.

Teep decided to head to Ravs' bar and wait there for a little bit. He didn't want to risk getting killed by his own friend. Plus he had to take care of the little bundle of supplies that Zoey had given Rythian at the last minute. Rythian had given the bundle to Teep before he ran back to the former stronghold.

After about a half-hour or so of walking, followed by a short boat ride, Teep finally reached Ravs' bar.

The place still had the faint smell of chicken feathers from when Nilesy released a whole flock of chickens into his bar for no apparent reason.

Ravs was a bit surprised to see Teep. "Oh, hey, Teep. What's going on? You need a drink?" Ravs said.

Teep shook his head.

"No?" Ravs said, puzzled slightly, "Okay then. Where's Rythian? You're usually with him most of the time."

Teep pointed at Ravs.

"Hm? Oh, have I seen Rythian?"

Teep nodded.

"Sorry Teep, I haven't seen him since the last time you were here. What's wrong?"

Teep pulled out a piece of basalt from Blackrock and showed it to Ravs.

It took Ravs a moment to put the explosion and the chunk of basalt together.

"Blackrock's… Gone?"

Teep nodded his head slowly.

"Ah, Teep, I'm so sorry."

Teep then held up a half-crushed red mushroom.

Ravs understood immediately.

"Oh Notch. No… Zoey?" Zoey's gone?"

Teep nodded his head slowly and sadly.

Ravs didn't know what to say, he and Teep just sat there.

In silence.

**Hey guys, sorry if the chapter's a little short. I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this chapter. Don't worry though; the next couple of chapters are going to be totally awesome. Also sorry if it took me awhile to write this, I've had a lot going on. I'm also sorry for my little rant at the beginning; I really need to stop writing at three in the morning. I might not be able to upload anything for about a week; my parents are taking me to Disneyworld for Spring Break and my birthday. I'll try to upload a chapter on the plane. Anyway, leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Later! *Throws an Ender Pearl and teleports away.***


	3. Chapter 3: Retribution

_**Minecraft: Vengeance**_

Chapter 3: Retribution

**I really don't know what to say. Read this totally awesome chapter and tell me what you think! Enjoy and leave reviews! Sorry if I make a few mistakes while typing this, I'm leaving for Disneyworld tomorrow and I wont be back for about a week. I'm hoping to be able to bring my laptop with me but I can't be positive that I can. Anyway enjoy!**

Duncan was in his element, watching his machines do their work, going over the machines to make sure everything was in perfect working condition, and think about how amazingly badass his castle is.

But…

But Duncan still felt that something wasn't right, he had had this strange sense of foreboding since he had woken up this morning.

It all started during that storm last night, he could have sworn he had heard an explosion of some sort come from far off. At least he _thought_ it was an explosion; it could have been the thunder or his machines. But he just felt that that wasn't it.

Then what could it be?

The blond scientist shrugged his shoulders and walked into his office. He sat down in his chair and spun around to watch the fish in his aquarium swim around. He liked to do this, watch the fish; it kind of reminded him that he was one of the bigger fish in the sea, while everyone else were the tiny fish. Perfect example: Zoey and Rythian. They had been a problem from the very start. Luckily, that nuke he had placed under their castle was his deterrent to them. If they, or their big, green, dinosaur companion, tried anything funny, all he had to do was press a button and BOOM! No more Blackrock.

But… Still… In actuality, it was Rythian he was more nervous about. Zoey wouldn't hurt a fly unless she had to.

Zoey…

For some reason, he couldn't help but find something interesting about that girl. He wouldn't go as far as to say he had a crush on her or whatever it was called. But there was just something about her…

He shook his head rapidly to himself. What was he thinking? Rythian liked- no, that wasn't the right word, it was too easy to tell that the mage loved Zoey. It was so much fun toying with Rythian while he was stuck inside that force field. When he had mentioned him and Zoey sharing a drink, the look in his eyes showed how he really felt about her. They also showed how badly he had wanted to rip Duncan's head off. It's a shame really; he would have made such a wonderful lawn ornament. That was the last time he would use solar power for a force field.

Duncan adjusted his goggles on his forehead. Last he had heard, Zoey had gone back to Rythian a short time after visiting Duncan. He had to admit, he did feel a bit used. Whether that was her plan all along or if it was just a coincidence was to be seen. Either way, if it ever came down to a fight between him and Rythian, Duncan could always use a few extra helping hands around the castle. It did get quite lonely here sometimes… Maybe…

"…Maybe…" Duncan said to himself.

Maybe some permanent company here would change that…

There he went, thinking about her again… Why did he keep thinking about her?

Was it respect?

Was it compassion?

Was it admiration?

Was it… Love?

No, that was ridiculous. It couldn't be that.

…Could it?...

He closed his eyes to think for a little bit.

After what felt like a few minutes he opened his eyes again. He looked outside at the sun; he guessed he'd fallen asleep for about an hour and a half. Oh well, he needed the rest anyway.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud thump on his front gates. Duncan got out of his chair and activated his flying ring, flying over the wall and down towards the front of the gates. He gasped at what he saw.

Sjin lay crumpled on the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth and the expression on the dead man's face one of absolute horror. His armor was bent and melted against his skin as the pool of blood from his many wounds spread slowly around him. Duncan was shocked. Who did this? He looked around and didn't see anybody.

What could have happened? Duncan thought, looking at the Sipsco employee's corpse. He and Sjin had never really been on the best of terms. So what made him come here? Duncan saw a large splatter of blood on the wooden doors.

It almost looked like… someone… threw him…

The scientist knelt down and felt for a pulse, finding none. That was when he noticed that Sjin had something clenched in his hand. He tried to pull it out but Sjin had it in a death grip. Duncan tugged and tugged at it and eventually got it out. It was a crumpled piece of paper. It was stained with a bloody handprint but still readable, it read:

"You're next."

Duncan looked around in the dimming light, the sun starting to set. He flew up into his office quickly and activated his force field, the bubble of energy enveloping the top of his tower and some of his telescope. Duncan glanced around wearily, finally telling himself that he was okay.

That is, until the power went out.

Duncan was plunged into darkness, the familiar drone of his machines slowing and eventually giving way to eerie silence.

"What the Nether?!" Duncan exclaimed, feeling around blindly while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He froze when he heard a familiar voice that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Hello, Duncan."

Duncan spun around, sword at the ready. There was nothing there. He wished more than ever now that his goggles were night-vision goggles. Terror filled his mind, his breathing growing quicker and his eyes darting around more frequently.

"Wh-where are you?" Duncan said, spinning around in circles.

Rythian's laugh was cold and dry, echoing loudly off the walls of the darkened room. The mage's response had a sour, uncaring tone to it.

"Like we'd honestly tell you that!"

Duncan felt a pair of purple eyes staring at him; he whirled around to see empty space. The blond started sweating profusely, his damp hair plastered to his forehead.

"Do you know why we're here?" Rythian's voice said, emanating from some unknown place in the darkness.

"I-I can take a guess." The scientist said nervously. He heard the sound of something landing behind him he turned, sword to bear. Rythian was standing there, violet eyes burning with hatred. Duncan immediately noticed that something was different about Rythian. The mage's eyes looked tired and were red around the edges as if he had been… crying? His clothes were dirty and rumpled, caked with dried mud, ash, and what looked like blood. And the right side of his face was streaked with ash and dirt. The man's hair was unkempt and he was wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead that looked vaguely familiar…

Wait… "We"?

Rythian looked at the scientist, pitying the poor man.

_I should have killed him a long time ago_. Rythian thought.

Rythian watched as Duncan pulled out a remote control from one of his lab coat's pockets and held it up.

"Stay ba- Stay back Rythian!" The terrified Lalna yelled, "Or I'll blow your whole castle sky-high!"

Rythian smiled underneath his mask, this idiot had no idea what had happened.

This was going to be fun.

Rythian took a step towards Duncan.

He held the remote higher, his thumb on the detonator.

"I'm serious!"

Rythian drew closer.

"I'll do it!"

He came nearer, showing no signs of stopping.

"Rythian!"

Closer still.

"Stop!"

Rythian was now within a few feet of Lalna, the scientist was terrified at his enemy's lack of concern.

Duncan pressed the detonator.

And nothing happened.

Duncan's eyes nearly popped out of his skull from how wide they had gotten.

He pressed it again.

Nothing.

"Oh my Notch." Duncan said, his back hitting a wall.

"Oh. Don't worry, Duncan. Nothing's wrong with the remote."

"Wh-What?"

"She's gone. She tried fixing it and it went off instead. Your nuke worked Duncan." Rythian said calmly. "Your nuke worked."

Duncan then remembered where he had seen those goggles before.

They were Zoey's.

This realization also filled him with more fear then he had ever felt in his entire life.

Duncan tried running but Rythian grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall before lifting him one-handed into the air. Duncan let out a yelp of terror before Rythian smashed his head against the wall repeatedly, sending stars across his vision and white-hot pain into his head. Duncan struggled to keep from blacking out, he succeeded, but barely.

"Who are you really Duncan?" Rythian said, holding the point of his katar under his chin, "Oh, we know. We know who you are." He twisted the point of his sword upwards into Duncan's chin gently, causing a tiny drop of blood to form on the tip of the blade. Duncan cringed slightly.

"Without your machines, or your nukes, or your stupid little force fields," He tightened his grip around Lalna's neck, causing him to gasp and cough hoarsely. "You're just another scared little man who's afraid to die."

Duncan trembled from fright as Rythian continued talking.

"We wanted you to suffer, suffer for what you had done to the Old World. But then…" Rythian paused for a moment, then continued, "… But then she came into my life. And I was... was… was… happy. But then your nuke, _your nuke_, took her away from me." He grew angrier after saying this, his hand closing tighter around Lalna's windpipe, causing him to choke and gag as his vision narrowed.

"… I could crush your neck right now. Watch you try to scream and beg for mercy as you died." Rythian said to the choking scientist, his violet eyes glaring right into Duncan's, "But I'm not. That would be too quick, too easy." He pulled Duncan close. "I want you to feel my pain. Our pain."

Rythian dropped Duncan to the ground, the miserable man clutching his throat and coughing fiercely.

"It-It- It wasn't my- my fault Rythi-."

"Shut-up!" Rythian shouted, turning around and kicking Duncan in the ribs fiercely.

Duncan felt some of his ribs crack as the wind was knocked out of him. He collapsed on the ground again, curled into a ball, hugging his chest as he tasted blood.

"I loved her! Her! I never got to tell her how I felt! Thanks to your stupid nuke!" Rythian screamed in rage before kicking Duncan square in the head.

Duncan rolled over onto his stomach in pain, his bloodied face turned away from the mage. He heard Rythian say something, but it wasn't directed at him. The blond turned his head back towards Rythian, feeling a shock of pain from where he had kicked him. He saw Rythian kneeling on the ground, talking to the pair of goggles and… crying.

"I miss you." Rythian said, looking at his reflection in the goggles lenses.

"I need you."

He sobbed uncontrollably before regaining himself.

"I-I love you." He broke down crying, collapsing on his hands and knees.

"I love you so much."

He looked out a window at the moon.

"Please… Come back to me."

Duncan turned his head and saw his sword lying a couple of feet away. Using all his strength, Duncan slowly dragged himself towards the weapon.

Rythian's mind raced with memories of her. Of them. Her obsession with mushrooms, how he had acted when she had told him about their "baby" volcano, her "band". She was crazy… but she was _his_ kind of crazy. He just wished he had told her how he felt. His mind raced back to an earlier memory. Had the way she had told him about the "baby" volcano been her way of telling him about the-.

A noise, behind him. Hardly anything, but he had grown accustomed to detecting the slightest sound.

He turned and saw Duncan charging him with his sword, his right eye swollen from where he had kicked him. Rythian jumped up in time to dodge the first swing, the blade hitting right where Rythian's head had been moments ago. Duncan yelled as he swiped the sword up from the ground and to the left. Rythian leaned backwards, his head just clearing the edge of the blade. Unfortunately, the razor-edged sword caught the mage's mask as it missed him, tearing the mask away from his face.

_No_! Rythian thought, turning away from Lalna and covering his mouth. The scientist shoved Rythian into a wall, knocking his arm away from his face as he raised the sword for the kill. But when he saw Rythian's face, Duncan dropped the sword and backed up until he hit the front of his desk, his face one of horror, intrigue, and disgust. He managed to stammer out one sentence.

"What- What. The Neth- Nether. Are you?"

The lower half of Rythian's face had the, smooth, scaly, black skin of an Enderman.

Before the blond scientist could react, Rythian teleported in front of him, leaving a trail of purple dust behind him, Lalna tried to scream, but Rythian's katar silenced him before he could.

Duncan's eyes went wide as he felt the warmth of the red matter as it punched through his throat and out the back of his neck, blood flowing down the blade and over Rythian's hand.

Duncan gurgled as the Enderhuman leaned forward.

"An Enderborn." Rythian hissed before twisting the katar, the two points tearing Duncan's throat open even further. Somewhere in the back of his mind Rythian realized he was enjoying this, watching the scientist squirm and bleed to death. He had this same feeling of sadistic pleasure while he was killing Sips_, Sjin, and Minty. Minty had been an unfortunate casualty. Sjin had been at the Captive Creeper when Rythian found him and Minty had gotten in the way. So he head to… It wasn't important. He wrenched the katar out of Duncan's throat, sending him crashing to the ground. Duncan writhed and gurgled as his blood stained the floor around him crimson.

Duncan felt his life leaving him, his vision was tinted red and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Everything hurt and he felt heavier every second, he tried to stand but slipped in the puddle of his blood, stumbling forward and falling next to Rythian. The Endermage stared at the dying man before walking over to Duncan's sword and picking it up. Duncan watched as Rythian pulled the torn mask off of the sword's blade and tossed the sword carelessly aside. The sword just so happened to land and slide to a stop not too far from Duncan. With his last ounce of strength, Duncan crawled to the sword and picked it up. He stood up and stumbled towards Rythian, who was securing his mask.

_If I'm going down_, Duncan thought, shambling straight at the mage. Rythian turned in surprise just as Duncan plunged the sword deep into his chest.

…_I'm taking you with me_, Duncan finished, smiling and tasting blood on his lips.

Rythian roared in pain and rage, taking his katar and slashing Duncan's head off. Rythian tugged Duncan's sword out of his chest, the blood from his wound joining the pool of blood that was still spreading from Duncan's headless body.

_No._ Rythian thought, he collapsed against Lalna's desk, sinking down onto the floor coughing violently. His heartbeat sounded different, he realized that the sword must have just grazed his heart. He found that odd, that he still had a heartbeat. He stopped having any feeling in his heart after Zoey died. Apparently just because you didn't feel it anymore doesn't mean it's not there. He laughed a bit, it was ironic, really. He was about die from a broken heart. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a letter to whoever found his and Lalna's dead bodies. He was fine with dying now; he had done what he had needed to do. He had avenged Zoey and killed Duncan. He finished writing the letter and placed the pen and paper back on the desk and sat there, smiling. He was going home.

He was about to see Zoey again.

**Okay. This is by far the longest thing I've ever written. Ever. Of all time. Five freaking pages on Microsoft Word! Anyway the fourth and final chapter will be uploaded soon. It might be about a week though because my parents are not sure whether I should bring my laptop on the plane. If I can I'll try typing chapter four. But no promises. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Jman14102 away! *Jumps into minecart and drives away*.**


End file.
